


Candle wax

by airsalonpasandpettysquabbles



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: But seriously I will, Ha April Fools, I'll revise this later, Ik it's last minute, In honour of Inuyasha's birthday!, M/M, Someday..., but i couldn't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles/pseuds/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles
Summary: Inuyasha believes he is forgetting something crucial.





	Candle wax

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, you ancient furry.

Inuyasha felt off since he woke.

The birds were chirping insensitively in his ear, but he couldn't have cared less at the time; his mind wandered elsewhere.

As he aimlessly wandered through the trees, carelessly, gracefully, he couldn't help but feel he was missing something important. It wasn't something physical, after all, he barely had any possessions and he no longer had a pack to protect. Indeed, he was an island unto himself, again. But, he had long stopped his pity party and learned to 'man up', so to speak. Loneliness, however, was not on his mind that day. Far from it, actually.

It itched at him. He was bothered more and more as the hours passed. What was he forgetting?

The afternoon flared with the ever-present tendrils of the sun, only accentuating Inuyasha's frown. By now, Miroku had noticed. They had just come back from a 'demon repelling' session /the scam/ which provided his friend with food. Although it was important, for Sango was with child.

Inuyasha's discomfort was obvious enough.

"My friend, what troubles you?"

"Hm? Oh, not much. Only this feeling.."

"What kind of feeling?"

"One that I should be remembering something today...but I can't seem to find what it is."

"I see. Maybe you should try to observe your surroundings, it might help you remember?"

He gave a non-impressed look, "I've been here- we've been here for a long time Miroku, I know the village inside and out."

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant to really observe. The way the wind is blowing, the perfume of sweetened flowers, the beginning of spring-"

"Spring," he murmured, eyebrows furrowing.

That's it! Spring!

"Yes, spring. Where have you been?"

"I have to go, thanks Miroku!"

"No problem- wait, what? Inuyasha, where are you going?!"

"Sorry, can't chat!"

Miroku swore under his breath, "He might be centuries old, but he sure doesn't act like it."

* * *

 

Eleven days, give or take, after the spring solstice. Yes, that's what his mother had told him, a couple years before she had passed.

_"Today's a special day, my dear boy. My Inuyasha."_

_"Why, Mother?"_

_"Because it's April 1st," she had stated as if it were obvious enough._

_The younger Inuyasha tilted his head in confusion._

_"Today is special because..." she whispered excitingly into his ear._

_His face lit up like a candle._

Before his mother's passing, he was too young to fathom the meaning of April 1st. After, he was too busy surviving and fighting for his life to care about such a frivolous event. And then he was sealed to a tree for fifty years, which rendered him unconscious. Even recently, the whole Naraku fiasco took too much effort and time and stress for him to even remember the date.

But now...now that it had been a year since Kagome had passed through to the other side of the well, he found himself pondering more on the unlikely subject. Should he celebrate?

The immediate answer that came to mind was no; it would be ironic to celebrate his birth after a lifetime of hating himself for it, not to mention everyone else hating him for it as well. The mere thought of celebrating now, was...well, laughable.

On the other hand, he hadn't done anything then brood and think all year. He could use some change. But celebrating? That was crossing the line.

He settled for a compromise; he would venture off to a cliff, somewhere overlooking the sea, to stare at the illustrious sunset. Perhaps that would appease him.

As he fulfilled the promise he gave himself, he failed to notice the impeding figure hiding behind the trees. Yes, there was one more demon who remembered the day the half-breed was born. Once a curse, well, now it wasn't much but a loose start of reconciliation. A loose but hopeful start, mind you.

* * *

 Five hundred years or so later, Inuyasha woke to an empty bed. The sheets beside him were cold, and the pillow already fluffed. Strange. Normally he would find himself face to face with-

"Yasha?"

He turned to face the daiyoukai. Said demon was holding a tray full with ravishing looking breakfast.

"Sessh? What's all this?"

"Did you already forget, my mate?"

"Forget..." he trailed off, inciting the other to go on.

"Happy birthday, Inuyasha."

He was surprised when the tray was layed across his lap, the delicious aromas already invading his senses.

"Smells delicious, thanks a million," he pecked the other on the cheek, taking him by surprise.

He was graced with an even bigger smile.

"Go on, blow out your candles," he gestured towards a stack of waffles that was impaled by two waxy red sticks.

He finally understood the importance of celebrating. Now that he truly loved, and was loved, he comprehended the concept of spending time with others, because time was not endless. Even demons flickered out at one point in time.

The walls around his heart were finally melting, just like the candle wax.


End file.
